


Asking

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki had always had a passion for the arts, which is why he was so drawn to Figure skating. It allowed him to fly. But Yuuri also had a chance to explore freeform creative writing in college. He particularly enjoyed poetry. When Viktor found out about Yuuri's poetry, he frequently requested for Yuuri to write poetry for him.In this series :Poetry will be written from a point of view of either Yuuri or Viktor, expressing both loving feelings and and erotic feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -For Yuuri  
> -By Viktor

Lick your lips and stare

The chills run the length of my spine

 

So far away

And I am dreaming

Creeping

 

Whispering the filth

These words all under my breath

At your feet

            “May I fuck you?”

 

My breathing is labored

When I open my eyes

Staring right through me is you

I am back to reality

 

Savoring the moment I have to touch you

I remove your skates

Stealing a glance up

 

Blush

Embarrassment

And my confusion

 

            “Would you please be with me tonight?”

 

These were your words


End file.
